Kidnapped
by The Super Shepherd
Summary: Humphrey is kidnapped by an unknown pack leader. When he comes back to the central pack to explain what happened the unknown leader happens to be a rival of Winston and Tony. And he's coming for Humphrey.
1. Chapter 1

**Humphrey's POV**

I was taking a walk around the territory. For part of the time I had my eyes closed just enjoying the peace and quiet. I enjoy walking around. Kate was out hunting, Garth was on a patrol, Lilly was playing with a turtle, and my friends got hurt yesterday log sledding. So I was pretty much having some me time. I don't know what else to do. I opened my eyes and the forest I was in was kinda dark cause the tree were large, so they were blocking the sunlight. It was kinda creepy actually. I looked around and I don't know which way I came from. I was lost now. Maybe I could howl for help. Then I could smell a territory marker. Oh god I was in someone's territory. This may be a problem. I don't know the pack in this area or what they're like. I gotta find a way out of here. Then I felt like I was being watched. I looked around and I didn't see anything. I was starting to get scared now. "Hello?" I asked. No response. That meant whoever was watching me was probably a threat. Then I was pinned to the ground. Someone was on top of me, but I couldn't see who it was. I looked and saw a large black male wolf, bigger than garth, and with a scar going across his left eye. He grinned. "Well. What's an omega like you doing in a dark forest like this?" He askedasked in a sinister like tone. His voice was guff and deep. I shook in fear. "I got lost." I said in a voice full of fear. He chuckled evilly. "You know, this is my territory, for my pack. As leader I choose what is done to trespassers. You know what I do with them?" He asked grinning. "Um...you let them go." I said. He laughed softly, but it was evil. "Wrong. Male or female, I rape them." He said sinisterly. I tried to struggle and get away. It was no use, he was too strong. "Sh...don't worry. I'll be gentle." He said sincerely. He moved my tail and slowly slid in. I felt pain and I started crying. "Please. No more." I begged. He just ignored meI. Then he went faster and harder. It hurt badly. I cried hard, yet he didn't care. He just kept pounding into me. His knot slapping me every time he thrusted forward. He moaned and panted as I groaned and cried in pain and displeasure. I just wanted him to stop. Then my body started to betray me. I was actually getting an erection from this. He kept pounding into me hard and fast. Way was this happening to me? I just kept crying as he did this. Then we reached our climax. Why was I enjoying this? It was rape. I layed there crying. We were knotted together. Then I passed out.

 **Victor's POV**

After a few hours of waiting I was able to pull out. I picked up the omega and carried him on my back. I walked to my den and layed him down carefully. I decided to let him rest.

 **Kate's POV**

I haven't seen Humphrey anywhere. He wasn't in the valley or in his den. This might be a problem. I have to tell dad. I ran to the alpha den immediately. I found dad talking to mom. "Dad!" I said as I entered the den. "Kate. What's wrong?" Dad asked with concern. "Humphrey's missing. I can't find him anywhere." I said. "Aright. Hutch!" He called out. Hutch immediately came to the alpha den. "What is it sir?" He asked. "Gather up a group of alphas. I'll meet you there along with Tony." Dad said.

 **Winston's POV**

Once enough alphas were ready I met them down at the valley. Hutch, Kate, Garth, Candu, Scar, and Claw were lined up. I stood by Eve and Tony. "Alright everyone. As you all know, Humphrey is missing. We believe he's outside the territory. We'll track his scent. Let's move." I said as we ran to the forest.

 **Humphrey's POV**

I started waking up after the horrible experience. I looked around and I realized I was in an alpha den. This must be his pack. "Well. I think you need rest." I heard. I turned around and saw him. I coward against the wall. "Who are you? What do you want?" I asked in a voice full of fear. "My name is Victor. I just wanted to check on you. My mate." He said as he walked up to me. "No. Please. No more. Please don't rape me again." I begged. He was right in front of me. "Why do you fear me? I'm not gonna hurt you. Maybe this will help you relax." He said as he bent over. He held me down and licked my sheath slowly. I moaned and whimpered in pleasure. Then my member started peeking out of my sheath. Once it reached its full size he gave it a slow lick. I moaned and whimpered in pleasure. How am I enjoying this? He's the guy that raped me. He closed his lips around the tip of my penis and started sucking on it. I panted and moaned in pleasure. Then he started taking in the rest of my penis as he stroked my balls. I started panting faster as he did this. He licked my knot around once, then he sucked on my entire member. I couldn't hold it any longer so I cummed in his mouth. He seemed to enjoy the taste. "You know. Since I cared about you I'll let you go. Your pack is south of here." He said. I didn't hesitate, so I ran for it. The wolves I passed didn't seem to care. I just kept running, but a part of me wanted to stay. I ignored the feeling and kept running. Then I ran into someone. It was Winston and the others. "Humphrey. What's wrong?" He asked with concern. "We have to go. There's a pack nearby and they're not very friendly." I said. "Alright. Let's head home." He said as he headed back to the pack.

 **Victor's POV**

Next time I see Humphrey I'm taking his back. Here he'll be cared for and loved much more, than what Winston and Tony can do for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Winston's POV**

After we got Humphrey back we headed to the alpha den. We need to find out what happened to him and what we're up against. Once we arrived at the den we sat down and looked at Humphrey. "Okay Humphrey. I need you to tell us what happened." I said. He took a deep breath. "I was on a walk in the forest and oi got lost." He said, but he shivered. Kate licked his cheek. "It's okay Humphrey. You're safe now." She said. "I was in a dark forest. Then I felt like I was being watched. I didn't see anything. Then I was pinned." He said before he shivered again. "Then when I looked at him he was big. Bigger than Garth. He looked like he was around your age. His fur was black. His eyes were brownish goldgold and there was a scar going across his left eye. His name was Victor." He said. I wasn't expecting him to say that name. Eve and Tony growled at the mention, but they were still shocked. "Victor. We know him." I said. Me, Eve, and Tony were the only ones that knew about Victor, besides Humphrey. Everyone else was confused. "Dad, who's Victor?" Kate asked. I sighed. "Victor. He was a pack member before. Then things happened." Eve said. Tony shivered and so did I. "What happened?" Garth asked. "He raped male wolves. Winston and I were one of his victims. We banished him, but he didn't give a crap. He made a pack up north called Dark Wolves. The pack maintained themselves really well. They've thought omegas how to defend and hunt to become a pack that was equal. Which is why they're not alphas or omegas. They learned about human military and the ranking system. There's rumors that they've been studying human technology. You see humans are better than us cause they can do things we can't. They've made weapons for war and there's been quite a few all over the world for a very long time. They've been learning to make guns. They've done that. But they're also making human vehicles like planes and helicopters. If they are successful, which is very likely, then they'll be invincible. Only humans would be able to fight them." Tony explained. Everyone was surprised. "Back to what's currently going on. Humphrey. What happened after he pinned you?" I asked. "The same thing you said he did to you." He said. We were shocked. Humphrey was victim, but why let him go? "Do you know why he let you go?" I asked. "He said he cared about me. So he just stood there as I ran off. Even the wolves didn't bother going after me." He said. "If he's cares about you, then he let you go to calm you down. This means he's coming back for you." I said. He had a scared expression. "He can't let him!" Kate said. "I hate to be a buzz kill, but how can we fight back against a pack that uses guns, trucks with machine guns, and explosives?" Tony asked. "I don't know. This is suicide, but we do what we must. It's what we need to do. We have to be smart. With their technology, they have a massive advantage. We have a very little advantage. We have to use it wisely. That's all I can say." I said. This is gonna be difficult.

 **Victor's POV**

I want him back. By now he should've calmed down. I gotta make sure he's not harmed in any way. My soldiers are ready. We are using all our nonlethal weapons such as tranquilizer guns and taser guns. We're ready to go quietly and try not to let them know of our presence. My soldiers know why we're here and the mission. To extract my mate. Then we went in and made sure no one was around to see us. I could smell Humphrey's scent. He was in the alpha den. Then I noticed your wolves in the area. I grabbed my automatic tranquilizer gun and shot them. This is too easy. We made our move to the alpha den. Once we were there, we were outside the den. I grabbed my tranquilizer pistol before we went in and aimed our guns. I saw Winston, Tony, Eve, Garth, Kate, and my mate. "Victor." Winston and Tony said in unison before they were about to lunge at me, but before they could I shot them both. They passed out almost immediately. I glad they did, I find them annoying. Eve went to Winston's side, while Kate and Garth prepared to attack. Then we shotshot all three of them. I looked over at my mate, who was cowering against the wall. I gestured for my soldiers to leave. I walked over to him and he tried to get away, but I didn't let him. "What do you want?" He asked in a voice full of fear. I nuzzled his cheek affectionately. "Relax. I'm not gonna hurt you." I said. "You did before." He said. I sighed. "I know. But come with me. I'll give you everything this pack nevrer gave. You will have everything you desire." I said. He seemed to calm down a bit. Then he walked towards me.

 **Humphrey's POV**

We were arriving in his territory and his soldiers left us. Why was he being so nice to me? Was he trying to trick me into being his toy? I don't know what to think, but I kinda felt safe with him. We were now in an open area. There was a lake and this area was surrounded by trees. Then I felt Victor push the top of my back down, making me lean forward and raise my rear.

 _ **What will happen in the next chapter is obvious. Also sorry I haven't updated some of my stories. Oh and be sure to review. Tell me what you think.**_


End file.
